Shoujo Manga Life
by fefe77777
Summary: Moving sucked eggs. Just so so much. Dira is going to be thrown for a loop with a life full of drama and . . . LOVE? (Dira is Fem!Dirk)
1. This Sucks EGGS!

Some sort of Homestuck AU . . . yeah anyway

Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie

Okay so a few notes

21 year olds

Dave Strider

Ross Strider

16 year olds

Rory Strider

Dira Strider

As more characters are introduced I'll decided on ages, genders and names then.

*****-*****DiraPOV *****-*****

Being the youngest actually did kind of suck . . . a lot. Being the youngest of four siblings sucked even more. Being the only girl was sort of the icing of that cake.

Moving to a new city sucked eggs.

Did we really have to move to Washington in the middle of winter? It was balls cold. It was balls shrinking cold, nothing at all like Texas. I don't want to seem like a brat but I am not happy about the move, at all. I had friends and a life at home. Okay that's a lie I didn't have any friends, besides the ones from online, but I did have a life. Okay, so that's a lie too. Okay so my social life wasn't the best back home, but it was home, and that's all that mattered. I already missed the crowded city, my concrete jungle to explore. The loud noises, they had long since become my lullaby, a comfort. The warm sun casting its glow on my face. I would miss it terribly. Goodbye Texas, the sounds, the sun, my home. Hello Washington, the quiet, fog, cold, and a foreign place.

"This is totally gonna suck" I groaned smashing my head against the drivers seat.


	2. A House is NOT a Home

Okay so Chapter 2

I wrote this after I was finished with my English Final

Anyway

Disclaimer in chapter 1

*****-*****GeneralPOV*****-*****

"Oh quit your complaining Dira, Broody isn't a good expression for your face." Chided Rory ,smirking all the way.

"I would have to agree, stoic robot is much more fitting then broody teenager." Added Ross.

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion." Dira growled, smothering her face into the drivers seat.

"Calm down ladies you're all pretty," Dave said, trying to dispel any impending fight. The comment earned him a dual smack to the head from both Ross and Rory.

"Hey hey respect the driver." Dave chuckled a bit.

"When are we gonna get there" Dira groaned out.

"I thought you didn't want to move." Rory said leaning into Diras' personal bubble.

"What changed your mind huh?" Rory giggled jabbing her elbow into Diras' side. Dira shoved him off.

"Anything's better then staying in this car with you two wackos." Dira growled, glaring at Rory and Ross, slouching back into her seat.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch we're here." Dave sighed, pulling up to their new house. Dira directed her gaze out the cars window and towards the house. It was big, bigger then their old apartment at least. The only upside to their moving is that she gets to have her own room, something every teenage girl can appreciate. Dira slowly got out of the car being the last to exit the vehicle and trudged her way to the door. She looked around the living room.

'The house isn't too ugly I guess.' Dira thought as she headed up the stairs.

"Hey kiddo." Dave said, coming up behind her, hand affectionately ruffling her hair.

"Look I know you didn't want to move but a change of pace can be good for you, for all of us." Dave said turning Dira around to face him, moving hair out of her face.

"I know big bro . . . I know." Dira sighed.

"You're room is the last one on the right kid." Dave said shoving Dira toward the general direction of her room. Dira stubbled a little bit correcting herself she started walking normally to her room. She peaked her head in and was surprised that just about everything was already unpacked and set up like her old room. She took off her shades and set them on the night stand and promptly flopped down on her bed. She needed a nap.

*****-*****thisisacleverlinebreak*****-*****

Okay hope you liked it. Later people.


	3. Dogs suck

Here's chapter 3. I am a horrible procrastinator so instead of doing homework here's more fanfiction.

*****-*****chapter3ishere*****-*****

A knock on the door had woken Dira up from her slumber.

"Hey sis time to wake up." Dave said moving his way into the room. Dira groaned.

"Is it time for school already?" She asked pushing herself off her bed.

"It's Sunday kiddo. You slept all day yesterday. I think it's time for you to wake up." Dave said leaning against the threshold. Dira just groaned and let herself fall back into the bed.

"Look you don't have to do anything productive or even interact with any of us. Just get something to eat." Dave said moving towards Dira, sitting on the edge of her bed. Dira rolled over and glared at Dave.

"Fine." She whined. She sat up on her bed and pushed Dave off before getting up and down the stairs before she realized that she had no idea where the kitchen was.

"And the beast wakes form its slumber." Rory said sarcastically, cup of coffee in his hands.

"Haha very funny. Where the kitchen jackass?" Dira countered.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Dira just growled, Rory sighed.

"Around the corner, princess."

"Don't call me that." Dira said as she walked pass Rory. When she entered the kitchen Ross was at the table reading something on his laptop. It wasn't until she reached the fridge before Ross spoke.

"Morning Princess." Ross said amusement in his voice.

"Why do all of you insist on calling me that?!" Dira exclaimed, glaring at Ross from behind the refrigerator door.

"A cute nickname for our favorite sister." Dave said appearing in the archway leading to the kitchen.

"Only sister." Dira said.

"Which is the only reason you're our favorite you little shit." Dave said straightening out Diras' bedhead.

"By the way you forgot these." Dave said putting Diras' shades on her face. She pushed her beloved shades up her nose.

"Thanks, I thought it was bright in here." Dira said. Finally grabbing the apple juice to poor herself a glass. Then sitting at the able to enjoy it.

"It that all you're having Dira?" Ross asked glancing away from the laptop screen.

"Not hungry." She muttered still tired.

"You know that's not very healthy. Is there something you want to tell us?" Ross inquired.

"Don't you dare start psycho-analyzing me."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah right" Dira chugged the rest oof her juice and got up from the table.

"I'm going out."

"Be careful." Dave called after her.

"Whatever." She walked out of the house.

'Might as well get used to being here' she thought.

'It's not so bad I suppose.' She said as she walked down the block passing a while row of identical houses.

'That's sorta creepy though. Kinda quiet too.' When she rounded the corner she saw a small park across the street full of screaming children.

She was across the street before getting knocked over by something big and furry. A big white dog was sitting on her, tongue hanging out, tail wagging, eyes wide in interest.

'Ow' She tied pushing the dog off but it was too heavy.

"Bec! Where are you?" A voice called. It seemed to be getting closer to Dira.

"Bec! Oh there you are. What are you doing boy?" The dog barked. The person came up right next to the dog.

"Oh my. I'm terribly sorry about Bec." Dira looked up to see a boy looking down at her.

"Bec get off of her!" The dog obeyed.

"Again sorry about Bec, he likes pretty girls though." The boy started to ramble. Dira just looked at him, not at all amused, still on the ground.

"My names' Jake by the way." He offered his hand to Dira. Dira brushed him off and pushed herself off the ground.

"So uhhhh . . . what's your name?" Dira just stared.

*****-thisisawkward*****-*****

So I'm going to leave it off here. Dira is awkward aint she?

Anyway Jake is going to be a Harley and 17 years old.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review.


	4. Swings don't suck

After re-reading this I decided to write a new chapter

Also sorry about any spelling mistakes I don't have anyone proofreading this for me

and I do the best I can.

*****-*****I'msoboredanditslike2weeksintobreak**** *-*****

The staring contest went on for a few more moments before Dira pushed passed Jake and deeper into the park.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jake yelled. He grabbed Bec's leash and ran after Dira.

"I'm real sorry about that miss, I hope you're not angry at me." Jake uttered with a nervous laugh. Dira rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"I guess you are mad . . ." Jake muttered. Dira turn on her heel to face Jake, who jumped at the sudden motion.

"Do you ever shut up?" Dira inquired through her teeth. Jake flinch at the venom in her voice.

"Yep, definitely mad . . . look, I just wanted to apologize for Bec, no need to get testy." Jake explained, getting defensive. Dira sighed.

"No harm done." Dira said. She turned around once more and headed into even deeper into the park.

"Hey wait I never got your name!" Jake called out. Dira tured her head around.

"Not really any of your business is it?" Dira inquired and she continued down the path that lead to the playground.

"Odd girl don't you think so Bec?" Jake asked looking down at Bec's face. Bec just barked.

*****-*****Slightscenechange*****-*****

Dira took her time meandering to the swing set and sat down on one of them, lazily kicking her legs.

'Weird guy.' Dira thought, kicking her legs harder, gaining more momentum with each kick. Dira had always loved the swings, the feel of the wind rushing past her face. Dira let a small smile slip onto her face. Once she got high enough she jumped, landing perfectly on her feet.

*****-*****theend*****-*****

Let's just end this here I have no idea where to go from here.


End file.
